


Красный бант

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Canon, Romance, Sex Shop
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: — Кто тут у нас, — Робертс ворвалась в спальню, — именинница?…





	Красный бант

Продавец секс-шопа лениво листает журнал с полуголыми женщинами на обложке, в голове примерно подсчитывая, сколько до конца его смены ещё осталось. Очередной скучный и безынтересный весенний день, ни одного покупателя, думает он, как вдруг чреду его мыслей внезапно прерывает звон колокольчиков, подвешенных специально над входной дверью, чтобы будить мужчину, когда клиенты наконец-то появляются на пороге магазина.

В помещение заходит русоволосая девушка. На лице её читается уверенность, зелёные глаза так и сверкают, а правый уголок губ приподнят в ухмылке.

— Могу я вам чем-то помочь? — мужчине нравился этот тип клиентов. Они не стеснялись входить в такого рода магазины, открыто и развёрнуто объясняли, в чём конкретно нуждаются, никогда не вгоняясь в краску.

Девушка с нахальной ухмылкой покупает вполне типичный БДСМ-набор, за исключением, разве что, чёрного ободка с кошачьими ушами, покрытыми небольшими шипами по боками, которые шли в наборе с короткими чёрными латексными шортами и таким же по стилю коротким топом.

Когда покупательница уходит, мужчина снова удаляется в мир порно-журналов и лишь через час его отвлекает очередной «гость». Если быть точнее, светловолосая гостья. Она неуверенно входит в помещение, своими голубыми удивлённо распахнутыми глазами осматривая полки с развратным товаром. Чувствует себя девушка явно неуютно и растерянно, а особенно в сравнении с прошлой покупательницей.

— Могу ли я вам чем-то помочь? — базовая фраза, которую при встрече с каждым из клиентов повторяет продавец. Правда, в этот раз она была произнесена более раздражительно и даже холодно, что светловолосую девушку немного покоробило, но она всё же решилась подойти к прилавку.

В этом случае пришлось повозиться. Мужчину утомляют такие клиенты, они не могут внятно излагать то, в чём нуждаются, часто путаясь в словах. Но, всё же, раз клиентов не так много, приходится возиться и с такими ради прибыли.

Когда покупательница скрывается за входной дверью с покупками в руках, продавец ухмыляется про себя. Ему нравится прослеживать в покупателях разницу в предпочтениях. Поскольку больше сегодня клиентов не было, он сравнивает этих двух девушек.

Первая — раскрепощённая, уверенная в себе и любящая доминировать дама. В её покупках — к примеру, в БДСМ-наборе присутствовали наручники — это прослеживается. Вторая — возможно, девушка не из робкого десятка, но в этом плане предпочитающая сдаваться под натиском партнёра. Она купила аккуратный белый корсет с вплетённой чёрной лентой, что ещё больше выделяло её как личность, далёкую от любви к обилию сексуальных практик такого рода. Скорее всего, совершить эту покупку девушку вынудил партнёр.

«Они могли бы быть хорошей парой», — думает про себя мужчина.

 

* * *

 

9 марта — весенний тёплый день, который вызывает у жителей Лос-Анджелеса своей благосклонной погодой хорошее настроение и улыбку на лице. В парках на деревьях расцветают почки, а горожане с радостью снимают с себя тёплые пуховики и плащи, переодеваясь в более прохладную одежду с цветочным принтом.

Барбара, стоя спиной к зеркалу в ванной комнате, с высунутым кончиком языка пытается завязать белоснежный кружевной корсет с задней стороны, однако в очередной раз терпит неудачу.

— Чёрт, — ругается она, но не оставляет попыток завязать на бант чёрную так раздражающе выскальзывающую из рук ленту.

Робертс с самого утра сбежала от Патриции на работу, чтобы не застать её проснувшуюся, дабы избежать, во-первых, неугомонных вопросов по поводу того, что же ей подарит её любимая девушка, а во-вторых, избежать попыток домогательства со стороны Этчинсон с утра пораньше, которая бы аргументировала это как «празднование двойного Дня рождения». Барби не хотелось с утра случайного разглашения тайного сюрприза, что она подготовила для Патриции, поэтому она решила дождаться вечера.

— Наконец-то, — облегчённо выдохнула девушка перед зеркалом, когда бант за её спиной всё-таки завязался.

Удивительно, что когда Робертс пришла домой, то не застала здесь своей девушки. «Оно и лучше, с порога её удивлю», — пронеслось у Барбары в голове, когда она подтягивала капроновые светлые чулки.

— Готова, — ещё немного повертевшись перед зеркалом, уверенно заключила девушка. Густые волосы её были распущены, а завитые в крупные кудри кончики спадали на светлые плечи.

Когда Барбара уже хотела выйти из ванной комнаты, в коридоре послышался шум. Это напугало её, но, ещё раз посмотрев на себя в зеркало, Робертс поняла, что волнуется из-за чепухи и, сделав глубокий вдох, вышла из комнаты.

В коридоре было пусто, а шум уже перенёсся в спальню. Подойдя ближе к двери, голубоглазая девушка услышала тихую ругань Патриции вперемешку с кряхтением и какими-то ещё попутными шорохами. Это удивило Барбару, но, когда шум в спальне более-менее притих, она решила воспользоваться моментом, чтобы показать себя.

— Кто тут у нас, — Робертс ворвалась в спальню, — именинница?..

Последнее слово на фоне других было произнесено более тихо и с ноткой удивления в голосе, потому что картину, которую увидела перед собой девушка, она никак не могла предугадать. На их совместной кровати лежала Патриция, одной рукой подпирая голову. Девушка была одета в латексные шорты и короткий топ, на котором — посередине груди — был перевязан пышный красный бант. Красной была также и помада на устах Этчинсон, только вот, была она более тёмного оттенка.

— С Днём Рождения, — сначала с удивлёнными, а потом уже со сверкающими возбуждением зелёными глазами произнесла Патриция. Если честно, у неё даже перехватило дыхание, когда она увидела Робертс в этом одеянии.

Барбара, ещё немного рассмотрев наряд своей девушки — в особенности её внимание привлёк ободок с кошачьими ушами — удивлённо раскрыла рот и, уставившись куда-то в пол, нахмурила брови.

— Я хотела сделать тебе подарок, — обидчиво простонала она, на что Кошка, лежащая на кровати, громко рассмеялась:

— Хэй, я не виновата, что у нас сходятся мысли!

Она привстала на колени, внимательно осматривая каждый сантиметр наряда Барбары — что заставило ту неловко сжать губы от смущения — а затем ухмыльнулась:

— Ну?

Робертс удивлённо приподняла бровь:

— Что, ну?

— Распаковывай подарок, — проурчала Этчинсон, сверкая зелёными глазами в полутьме и выпячивая вперёд красный бант на своей груди.

На улицы Лос-Анджелеса опустились сумерки, а магазины и развлекательные заведения зажгли свои красочные и яркие вывески. Барбара, стоя перед довольной Патрицией, которая сидела на краю кровати, потянула за красную ленту на её груди.

— С Днём Рождения, — прошептала Робертс, примкнув к алым устам своей девушки.

Этчинсон, улыбаясь сквозь поцелуй, потянула Робертс на себя, тем самым заставляя её сесть на свои колени.


End file.
